Ladles are common utensils used for serving various liquid foods, such as soup, stew, etc. and drinks. A standard ladle includes a handle attached at one end to a relatively large bowl. The bowl has a concave wall and a rim or edge. To facilitate pouring from the bowl, the rim normally defines a spout at a location about the edge. The handle, in turn, is attached to the bowl along its outer circumference approximately 90.degree. from the spout.
During use, a user grasps the handle and dips the bowl into a liquid food or drink container. Once the bowl is filled to a desired level, the user, via the handle, transfers the ladle to a second receptacle, such as a cup or bowl. To dispense the liquid substance from the bowl, the spout is positioned over the receptacle such that, typically, the spout faces the user. The user begins by rotating his or her wrist to tip the spout downward. However, the human wrist allows for only a limited range of rotational movement in such a manner. This limited movement can prevent the user from emptying the ladle bowl solely by moving the wrist. Instead, once the limit is reached, the user must rotate and extend his or her arm and shoulder. Thus, the user is forced to awkwardly rotate his or her wrist, arm and shoulder to completely empty the contents of the ladle bowl.
While the above-described standard ladle design is widely practiced, it is ergonomically unacceptable. Again, to dispense the liquid substance from the ladle bowl, the user's wrist, arm and shoulder must all be rotated. This unnatural motion is further complicated when the ladle is used in a partially shielded environment. For example, at many restaurant salad bars, a plastic shield or "sneeze guard" constricts the area available for manipulating the ladle when pouring salad dressings, soups, etc. The plastic shield basically prevents the user from performing the exaggerated arm and shoulder motion required by the standard ladle design.
While the standard ladle design is well accepted, it presents distinct ergonomic concerns never before addressed. The standard ladle design greatly impedes simpler pouring motions. Therefore, a need exists for a ladle designed for more convenient pouring.